Mummy: The Curse Rulebook
|price = $59.99 PDF: $19.99 }} Mummy: The Curse Rulebook is the first and primary rulebook for the Mummy: The Curse line. Summary From the Onyx Path catalog: :When you trespass, the reason you feel you are being watched is because you are. The fear is real. When you steal, the dread that comes over you is neither guilt nor paranoia, but the cold certitude of fate. The curse is real. When you die, know that your life was but a flash upon the face of the deep in the mind of your judge. We are real. And we are arisen. :— Ankh-Nephris, the Hand of Wisdom :Imagine being both dead and deathless at the same time. Imagine being cradled in the arms of death for years, sometimes decades on end, but all the while knowing that you will eventually not only arise again, but awaken to an unfamiliar world that mostly fears and hates you. Now imagine that your purpose, your entire existence, is bound within this cycle -- that you are chained to it for all eternity. You sleep, you wake, your serve your Judge's will in the lands of the living, and you return to the death-sleep once more. The ancient culture that empowered you is gone, lost to the sands of time... yet you endure. :In '''Mummy: The Curse', a Storytelling game set in the World of Darkness, you play one of these beings. Those who know they exist, from the cultists who serve them to the dark forces arrayed against them, call them the Deathless.'' :We call them mummies. :What’s in it? :* The first new '''New World of Darkness'™ game since 2009.'' :* Represents a step forward in the evolution of the Storytelling System. :* Book includes a player’s section, a Storyteller’s section, and a complete S.A.S. story—everything you need to get a chronicle up and running. :* Includes extensive information on the Deathless, from their half-remembered past to their beliefs and social conventions to their personal motivations and more. :* Scores of new examples of both game elements (powers, relics, Merits, etc.), and new concepts, from the fivefold system of Pillars to the all-important Descent. :* Opening fiction by award-winning author Greg Stolze. :* Stunning original art by Sam Araya, Cathy Wilkins, Aaron Acevedo, Andrew Trabbold, Borja Linares, Vince Locke, James Denton, Marco Mazzoni, Johan Lindroos, and Tyler Winham. Prologue: The Seven-Times-Hallowed Mask A short story involving a man named Walter who joins one of the Arisen as they search for the stolen Relic left in the Arisen's charge, the Seven-Times-Hallowed Mask. Introduction A short section detailing the themes, mood, and lexicon used within Mummy: The Curse. This section also explains that the book is divided into two: the first half of the book is for the players, while the second half is for Storytellers wishing to run a Chronicle. Book One: Player’s Guide to the Arisen Chapter One: The Arisen World Chapter Two: The Modeler Chapter Three: The Inhuman Condition Book Two: Mummy Storyteller’s Handbook Chapter Four: The Scroll of Ages Chapter Five: Faces of Undeath Chapter Six: Vessels of Power Chapter Seven: Framing Immortality Appendix: Eve of Judgment Epilogue Background Information Memorable Quotes Memory is the basis of every journey. — Stephen King, Dreamcatcher Characters Mummy: The Curse Virtual Box Set Released along with the Mummy: The Curse Rulebook, the Virtual Box Set is a .PDF set containing the core rulebook, the Mummy: The Curse Player's Book, an SAS, an interactive character sheet, and the Mummy: The Curse Storyteller's Screen. Mummy: The Curse Interactive Character Sheets Available for free download, this release contains several interactive character sheets perfect for both online play and record keeping. While there are many sheets, most are the same with only superficial differences. Trivia * Eddy Webb noted at the Grand Masquerade that rather than "Mummy: The Something" they may simply call the game "Mummy: Something." * In December 19th's Jennisodes blogcast Episode 72, Eddy Webb was a special guest, and mentioned that the current proposed name was "Mummy: The Curse." References Category:2013 releases Category:Mummy: The Curse books